1. Field
The disclosure relates to viewfinder apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and for example, to a viewfinder apparatus capable of detecting a location where a photography unit that tracks eyes of a user has moved, and a method of operating the viewfinder apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Viewfinders use optical systems included therein to provide viewfinder images to users. A viewfinder includes a visibility adjustment apparatus. The visibility adjustment apparatus is an apparatus for moving an optical system included in the viewfinder in order to adjust the focus of a viewfinder image according to the eyesight of a user.
The viewfinder further includes a camera that tracks the eyes of a user, and may set a region of interest (ROI) by analyzing the tracked eyes of the user.